The Bartender
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Let me give you a recap on my crappy week so far. So, I find out my boyfriend has been sleeping with my best friend. Then, we break up and my best friend feels like a sorry whore. I'm mega stressed so I go to a bar to get rid of some nerves. I meet this super sexy bartender who goes down on my in the break room, then invites me back to his house.
1. Chapter 1

Let me give you a recap on my crappy week so far. So, I find out my boyfriend (who's now my ex) has been sleeping with my best friend (also ex). Then, we break up and my best friend feels like a sorry whore (because she is). I'm mega stressed so I go to a bar to get rid of some nerves. I meet this super sexy bartender who goes down on my in the break room, then invites me back to his place so he can properly fuck me. And he does, he does glorious things to me.

Now I was laying in his bed, waking up to what I called a post-sex headache. The sun through the curtains hurt my eyes, but I managed to look around the room. The blanket was covering me and Nat, who was my bartender, and was deeply sleeping. There was a nightstand on my side, with two picture frames on it and a lamp, as well as a bible. An alarm went off and Nat's eyes flew open, them immediately falling on me. He smiled, then rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning," he said. I smiled, feeling him kiss my forehead. "Get up, we're going back to Kevin's."

"Why?" I whined.

"I have work and you need to get your car," he said, rolling over. He got out of bed, his now soft cock laying against his leg and bobbing as he walked around the room. He pulled his phone out of his pants (which were somewhere on the floor) and turned off the alarm, then shook his head, "Why won't she leave me alone?"

"Who?" I asked, propping myself on my elbow.

"My sister," he said, typing on his phone. "Don't worry, I won't burden you with the sap story that is my life." I nodded, even though I wanted to know. Nat put his phone down, pulled a pair of boxers out of a drawer, then headed to another door. "Help yourself to any food you find. I'll be in the shower if you need me." And he was gone.

I sat up, looking around the room. I climbed off the bed, searching the floor for my clothes. God, I was so embarrassed. I just slept with this guy and all I know is that his name is Nat. I pulled my panties on, even though they were pretty sticky with precum. I found my bra, which I gladly put on, then went looking for my shirt and skirt. I really wish I was at home because (1) I reeked of sex and (2) I had dried cum on my stomach.

I can clean up once I get home. But once I get home, there's the threat of Kristina (ex bestie) being there since she has a key. Whatever, it was worth it. I quickly got dressed, heading out of his room. There was a pot of coffee set out. "Hey Nat, I came home last night and all I heard were the sounds of sex," a female voice said from down the hall. "So I did what I always do and ignored it." I quickly hid behind a chair, peaking out slightly. There was a girl there, with long brown hair and in pajamas.

"Nat? Are you in the shower?"

"Get out of my house!" Nat called from the bathroom.

"I pay rent, I can stay!" The girl called back.

"Jesus lord," Nat said, then turned off the water. A minute later he walked out of his room in a towel. "Jess, go to Alex's, please."

"No," the girl (apparently Jess) said. "And why aren't you dressed, don't you have work?"

"Yes, yes I do," he said. "Now, you're scaring my company, now go away."

"You're lucky I have work," she said. "This is not over."

"Get out," Nat said. She rolled her eyes, then left. No ran a hand through his wet hair, then turned to me. "You don't need to hide from Jess. She's just the asshole I call my sister."

"Who's Alex?" I asked, standing up.

"My brother," he said. "I see your dressed." He walked over, lifting my shirt up. "You wanna go wash that off?" I smiled at the idea, and he took my hand and led me back to his room. He took my clothes off, then took me into the bathroom, turning on the shower water, then stepped inside. I followed, feeling the warm water run down my side. "I thought you had work?" I asked. He grout his face close to mine, his mouth an inch away from my own.

"Just I reminder, I'll always make time for you."

.

I had gotten home just fine, finding it empty like I'd hoped. I took a quick shower and changed, this time wearing a jersey and jeans, walking around barefoot. I hadn't eaten anything (except dick of course) so I put together what was left in the fridge, and made a note to go shopping later. Kristina came out of her room, glad to see me. See, during my motorcycle ride back to the bar, Nat had told me that I should talk to Kristina. 'Maybe there's something you didn't know' he said. So, I wasn't going to yell or scream or storm off again. I was going to listen.

"Rosalina, where have you been? You disappeared yesterday and didn't come home until now." she said, her voice full of concern.

"I went out," I said.

"With who? I was so worried I thought you were kidnapped," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I said. "I would've been here earlier if I didn't need a shower horribly."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Yea I had cum on my stomach and the guy asked if I needed a shower and we ended up fucking again," I said.

"You met a guy? And fucked him? Twice?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Listen, I need you to tell me what was going on between you and you want to know where I was," I said. "Let's go grab some drinks and we can talk."

"Drinking before noon?" Kristina asked. "Geez I don't see you for one night and you're a whole new person."


	2. Chapter 2

I let Kristina pick the bar, and guess what she picked. She picked Kevin's Bar and Grill. I put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed my jacket, then drove us there. We got our green bracelets, then went to the bar. "So, I want to hear about your encounter before I tell you my horror story," she said.

"Well," I said, seeing Nat walk out of the break room. "I think you should go first." Nat walked over, smirk on his face.

"I don't usually judge people who come to my bar, but I've seen you two days in a row," Nat said.

"So hilarious," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you," he said, starting to mix a drink. "So, you put jeans on? Why?"

"So you can't eat me out again," I said.

"You seemed to enjoy it," he said. "And what can I get you?" he asked Kristina.

"Just any beer," she said. "So I'm guessing you were with him yesterday." I nodded, then took a sip of the drink Nat had put down for me.

"I rode a motorcycle," I said.

"And dick," Nat added, making Kristina laugh.

"Kristina, tell me your horror story," I said.

"Oh yea," she said. "Well Jack, he'd been lusting after me since before you guys started dating. But as you know, I was in a relationship with this other guy. So last week when we broke up, I was a mess. So Jack, he took it as his one chance. He got me drunk, gave me some knock out pills, and then he fucked me. And he did that for a while until you caught him."

"So do you want me to go light on the alcohol then?" Nat asked. "Cause I'm ready to pour."

"You don't put alcohol in beer," I said.

"I do," he said. "The drunker my customers, the easier it is to trick them into giving me high tip."

"You're a mess," I said.

"Well I can't trick you into going to the bathroom again," he said. "You foiled my plans, you and those sexy black jeans."

"Don't be a creep," I said.

"I wanna go on a date tonight," he said. "Where should we go?"

"No where!" I exclaimed.

"A surprise it is," he said. "When shall I pick you up?"

"Never," I said.

"8 it is," he said. "Dress nicely, I have to go serve other people." He kissed my forehead, then turned back to work.

.

Kristina picked out my outfit: a little red dress (don't worry, it wasn't tight) with off the shoulder straps, black, sandal heels, red lipstick, and my hair in its natural, wavy state. She claims I look sexy in red. And then she said she'd be staying with her other friend for the night in case we were having 'dessert' at my place. Yea, she's insane.

I was surprised that Nat found my place, considering I forgot to give him the address. He looked at me a smiled. He hand on black slacks with light blue dress shirt and blue tie, his hair messy but neat all at once. It was weird. "You look amazing," he said, probably stunned. I smiled, blushing slightly.

"You don't look too bad your self," I said. He took my hand, leading me to the parking lot. We walked to a silver BMW. I thought he had a motorcycle. "What happened to your motorcycle?" He touched his chest, faking a hurt look.

"I would never use my precious motorcycle when I could use my beautiful BMW to escort a lady," he said. "That was rude."

"I sorry," I said. He smiled, waving it off.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," he said. He opened the passenger door, stepping to the side. "Mi lady." I climbed inside and he closed the door, then went to the drivers' side. He got in, closed the door, then started the car, putting on his seat belt.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Vullicino's," he said.

"That's place is hella expensive," I said in shock.

"Just because I'm a bartender doesn't mean I can't afford to treat my lady," he said.

"I can't let you—"

"It's okay, my dad owns the place, I get some discounts," he said. "I don't have to pay that much."

"Your father is Michael Wolff?" I asked in even more shock, and he nodded, then pealed into the street.

"I hope this information doesn't change your view towards me," he said. "I like what we have."

"I'm just—I didn't think he had children," I said.

"Three," he said. "Me, my brother, and my sister."

"So the BMW," I started.

"My half birthday present," he said, then shrugged. "I bought the motorcycle with my own money. I like doing things myself."

"You have to be the coolest guy I've ever met," I said. "You're a hard worker, your kind, funny, gorgeous, and can get me some alcohol." He chuckled lightly.

When we go to the restaurant, we didn't even have to wait in the line. Good thing, because my feet were gonna hurt soon. Nat was treated so warmly. Me too, but that isn't the main thing. I still couldn't believe he was the owners son. We had a table near the back, a booth, that was closed off. "You have your own table?" I asked.

"No," he said. "We share it."

"Do you usually sleep with people, then take them here?" I asked.

"Nope, you're the first girl I've ever brought here," he said. "Feel special?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I actually like you," he said. "Now, dinner time."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day I had to work. Strangely, Nat had the day off. He was driving down to a beach today to hang with his friends, and had invited me. That's when we started talking about our schedules. My days are Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. He worked on Monday, Thursday, Friday. Yes, my first day there was Thursday.

On Monday and Friday, I was a waitress at a family restaurant. This Friday I had off for renovations. On Wednesday and Saturday, I was an event planner. Today, I was working with an eight year-old girl's first communion party tomorrow. This was my biggest party this month, especially since it was communion season. It also meant I would probably have to work an extra day lot to run the parties. I was sitting in my office, when I got a call. Great, another party.

"Hi you've reached Precious Party Planners, this is Rosalina Tai speaking." I said in my fake cheerful voice.

"It's raining," I heard Nat say. "I'm still in New York too. I never got to leave."

"How'd you get this number?" I asked.

"The Internet," he said. "I just typed in your first name and it gave me this place."

"This line is for people who want to plan parties, Nat," I said.

"My dick would like to plan a party in your pussy," he said.

"Jesus, if you make me horny while I'm trying to plan a seven year old's party I will kill you," I said. "If you wanna talk, call my person number."

"I called you six times," he said.

"My battery is dead," I said. "Call me in a hour, or wait till I get off work."

"All my other friends are down south, stuck in the rain," he said.

"I would tell you to do what most guys do when they're bored and go to a strip club, but I'm with you so I won't," I said. "I have a meeting in five minutes and have no idea what's gonna happen."

"Can I pick you up after your finished from your place and cook you some food?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "Bye." I put the phone down, then continued to stress over my work.

.

I got home, showered and changed, then went back to the couch. I had put on a black tee shirt and colorful yoga tights. Before I could even sit down, there was a knock at the door. I went over, seeing Nat standing there. He had a gray skully on, a white v neck, dark jeans, and black converse. He smiled at me, his eyes roaming down my body twice, then finally settling on my chest. "Wow," he said quietly. He shook his head, then look me in the eyes. "You ready to go?"

"Depends," I said. "What vehicle?"

"My precious," he said, referring to his motorcycle. "You can go like that."

"My after work clothes?" I asked.

"It'll be easier to take off," he said.

"What's on the menu?" I asked.

"Our appetizer will be pigs in a blanket, our main course will be beef stroganoff, and for dessert, we'll see what happens." He said. He took my hand, leading down to the parking garage.

He place was much cleaner than before. The lights were dim and candles lit up most of the room, a to screen displayed a fire. The chairs were lining the walls with a blanket in the middle. That's where we ate, talked, laughed. Near the end, he put our stuff away and poured me another glass of wine, then sat closer to me. "What'd you think?" he asked in a low voice. "Did I do good?"

"Uh huh," I said, then took another sip.

"Good," he said, then kissed the skin under my ear. "Do you know what for dessert?" I shook my head. "Take a guess." He kissed a little lower, gently sucking on my skin.

"Mmm, cake?" I asked in a moan.

"No," he said, then moved down to sucking on my neck, making me moan again.

"Ice cream?" I asked.

"Uh uh," he said.

"Can you tell me?" I asked. He pulled back, moving to sitting in front of me. He pulled me into his lap, pressing his lips in mine softly. He pulled back, then smiled. "Still can't guess?"

"Sex?" I asked. He smirked wider, then nodded.

.

It was around nine when I woke up, wrapped in a blanket, now on the couch. Nat walked over, dress in blue and red pajama pants and a black muscle tee. He smiled at me, getting down in front of me. "You seem to be awake," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:41 am," he said.

"I have to check in a few things," I said. I pulled out my phone, checking my messages. All it said was that they were starting to set up. When I looked back up, Nat was eating out of a plate.

"You want some?" he asked. I shook my head, and he shrugged.

"You put on clothes?" I asked.

"I put clothes on you too," he said, then whispered, "My papa is here."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's just pissing," he said.

"I needed to go anyway," I said.

"You're clothes are in that bag," he said, pointing to it.

"Wait, then what am I wearing?" I asked.

"I went out and got you some pajamas," he said. "I woke up too early for my liking."

"Well thank you," I said.

"So what're you doing today?" he asked, helping me get ready to leave.

"I have a party to go to today, but I'm free after four," I said.

"Cool, you wanna hang out?" Nat asked. "I literally have nothing to do at all. I never do, I usually just sit in the couch and watch reruns."

"You and you're beautiful BMW can be my person escort to the party," I said. "And then we can take your motorcycle around town because I really love riding your motorcycle."

"I can go to the party?" Nat asked excitedly.

"Yes, but it's for a seven year old girl," I said. "Nothing inappropriate."

"Okay, now let's go," he said, then called, "Dad, I'll be back in about an hour."

He then grabbed his helmet and the spare, giving me the spare. "Remind me I need to buy you a person helmet."

"You don't have too," I said.

"I didn't have to buy you pajamas, but I did anyway," he said. "Now let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

I had noticed that Nat had seemed so worried and reluctant to go all the way in. Since both Nat and I had work yesterday, today was a good day. I felt like I didn't have a day off in forever. In the morning, I had done some pilates and yoga. I was in the middle of the straight angle pose when I got a text.

Nat: You busy?

Me: Sorta

Nat: Whatche doing?

Me: Yoga.

Nat: Can I come hang?

Me: Sure. I did have some shows to catch up on.

Nat: A nice, relaxing day filled with tv shows, a couch, my sexy Asian, and my surprise. Sounds awesome.

Me: See you in a bit.

Nat: Bye

I slowly got up, then changed the tv to Netflix. I cleaned up a bit, then went back down into the straight angle pose. I leaned forward, staying like that for a few minutes. I then went back to my back being straight, and continued like that for a twenty minutes. There was a knock at the door. "It's open," I called, leaning forward. The door opened, then closed, and then I heard a sweet whistle.

"I thought you were lying about the yoga," Nat said, walking over. I laughed, moving back. I looked up at him, seeing him with two bottle of wine.

"You brought my favorite drink," I said in a childish voice. He laughed, putting the drinks down on the coffee table. I leaned forward again, hearing Nat laugh lightly.

"Are you trying to make me horny?" he asked, going to the couch.

"Only slightly," I said. "No jerking off on the couch."

"You're no fun," he said, probably pouting. "What're we gonna watch?"

"Grey's Anatomy," I said. "I missed an episode last week because of you."

"Imagine the alternative," he said. He moved on the couch and I felt his hand grip my butt.

"Mmm," I said.

"Netflix?" Nat asked, looking at the tv. "Netflix and chill, perhaps?"

"Yea...I just need to get up first," I said. He laughed, squeezing my butt cheek. "I kinda wanna stay down here." He laughed again, then went back to the couch.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on vacation in a few weeks?" Nat asked.

"Depends," I said, moving back. I slowly brought my legs together, then got up. "Where are you going?"

"Just the Villa," he said, shrugging.

"Sounds fancy," I said.

"It's just our private island, no biggie," he said.

"You have a private island?" I asked in shock.

"No, my family owns half of the island," he said. "The other half is just unorganized territory. But if you want I can tell them not to be there. They get annoying."

"First, super cool, I'd love to go," I said. "Second, I don't care if your fam is there. It'd be cool to meet them."

"Awesome," he said. "Three weeks from today, so clear your work calendar."

I went over to the couch, taking the remote. "So, about that Netflix and chill?"

"I was joking, I'm still a little sore from last night," I said.

"It hurt?" Nat asked, concerned.

"It hurt just enough to be amazing but not enough to cause any damage," I said. "Couldn't have been more perfect." He let out a breath, then wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that," he said.

.

I knew I was going to an island, so I would need a bathing suit, sun glasses, sun screen, and maybe tanning lotion. Of course I'd need shorts, this island was in the Caribbean. Would I need a fancy dress? I'm bring two just in case. After I spent two days packing and renewing my passport, I moved my bags (I had two) to the outer hall, then went to the kitchen.

Kristina was there, reading a book. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" Kristina asked, making me laugh.

"You sound like my dad," I said. "And I'm just going to a private island. Nat invited me out." She seemed to cringe slightly when I mentioned his name.

"Just be careful," she said. "You've only know him for a short while—"

"One month on Thursday," I said, smiling.

"Just be careful, Rosalina," she said. There was a knock at the door, and Kristina opened it since she was closer. There was a brief awkward moment before I pushed Kristina away. Nat was wearing a Knicks jersey and brown shorts, orange and gray Nike sneakers, and a backwards baseball cap. He looked me up and down, smiling. "I got you something," he said.

"You didn't have—" I started, but as cut off when he presented me with a motorcycle helmet.

"I wanted to get this for you," he said. "It's all yours. I hope you like it." I smiled at him, taking it from him.

"Thank you, I really like it," I said. "I'll be back in a week! Bye Kristina!" I grabbed my small suitcase and my purse (told you I only had two bags) and headed out with Nat.

"You packed light I see," he said.

"I don't need much clothes for a week on an island," I said. "Plus I know how to conserve suitcase space." He chuckled, taking the suitcase from me. "No no, I got it." I tried to get it back, but he stopped me.

"Do you really want this to go down in the middle of the hallway?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "Cause you and I both know that I'll end up winning."

I let out a huff, crossing my arms. "I can carry my own stuff," I said.

"And you are," he said. "You've got your purse right there."

"Fine," I said. "You're lucky that I can't get enough of you, and I have a good reputation to uphold." He laughed, then kissed my forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: I've got some terrible news. Tomorrow, I'm going out of town all day. I'll be back Saturday, but that means that I can't even work on any stories. So, I'll be backed up. So sorry. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

On the motorcycle ride to the airport, I decided that I was going to be very dangerous. The airport was a while away from my place, so while Nat drove, I slowly moved my hands to his crotch, finding the big lump of his penis. I gently squeezed it, startling him. But he didn't say or do anything (maybe because he was busy). I continued gently stroking it until I felt it stiffen, which didn't take too long. We came to a red light, which is when he turned to me.

"Are you trying to make me crash?" Nat asked.

"Just having a little fun," I said.

"Well stop," he said. "I'm not trying to arrive at the airport with a boner."

"We'll see what happens," I said. He rolled his eyes, then turned around.

That's how we almost crashed. Because I didn't stop. And he was fucking pissed at me. When we got to the airport, he jerked off in a bush. Funny.

Nat was the oldest. Then was his brother Alex, then his sister, Jess. Alex had the tickets. Nat had whispered something to him, then got two tickets, one for me and one for him. Then, we were introduced, then went to our flight. We were first flying down to Turks and Caicos, then taking their yacht to their island. "Rosalina," Nat whispered in my ear. "I hope you realize vengeance burns hot in my heart."

.

I sat next to the window, then Nat was next to me, then was Alex. The flight was about four hours. I had a book to read, and Nat got me a blanket. It had been less than an hour when I felt Nat's revenge. I was reading my book when I felt Nat's had go under my shirt. I jumped, looking at him. He had an evil smile on his face and shushed me. "You don't want to wake up Alex?" Nat said. "He gets very very cranky when he's awoken from his nap. You don't want to find out." I nodded slowly. He slowly unbuttoned my shorts, then pushed them down to my knees. And when I felt his fingers start to rub me, I knew that I was in deep trouble now.

Jess has given me the lovely pleasure of sitting with her on the yacht ride while Nat naps—or maybe plans his next evil move. Jess and Alex are actually cool. Well, Alex was like a younger Nat, except weirder. Jess wasn't anything like either of them. First off, in appearance. Then, in the way she acted.

So, there was a house a few miles into the island. It was big a beautiful. Each one of them has their own, giant rooms. Can you guess who's room I was in? Yea, the guy who's trying to kill me. Well not literally. Just, he's trying to get revenge, which isn't fun. And even better, there was only one bed. Nat out his bag down, then laid down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. "You can lay down if you want." Nat said. "Or do you want this side?"

"I'm fine," I said, going over to the other side. I lay down next to him.

"Did you enjoy the boat ride?" Nat asked, turning on the tv. I nodded. "What do you wanna watch?"

"A movie," I said.

"Are you sure you wanna let me pick?" Nat asked. I nodded, and he put on Jurassic World. "So, did you have a nice plane ride?"

"No," I said.

"Your body did," he stated.

"Was that the end of my punishment?" I asked, and he just laughed.

"Was that your first time?" Nat asked. "With a toy?"

"Yea," I said.

"Sorry," he said. "I've just been itching to try it out on someone."

"It was still pretty hot," I said. "I've kinda had a fetish for toys too."

"Really?" Nat asked, and I nodded. "Why don't you tell me all your other fetishes?"

"No, you go first," I said.

"I've kinda wanted to try out some anal action," Nat said. "I don't know, it's weird."

"I've heard it feels amazing," I said. "I've wanted to try it too, but I've been too scared to ask."

"Well, if we both have the same weird fetish, why don't we just do it?"

"Okay, but later," I said. "Anything else?"

"Well, I've kind wanted to get a little—"

"Bdsm action," I said, and he nodded. "Alright, we have some crazy weird fetishes that are the same. So, while we're away from the judgments of New York, let's just do it."

"Nah, you can't handle all of this," he joked.

"Wanna start tonight?" I asked, and he nodded eagerly.

"But, I have some conditions," Nat said. "Tonight, we do some anal. I'll give you some time before to prepare cause I need to get hard before. So, dress super sexy, but also simple enough that it's not too hard for me to get you naked."

"It's a deal," I said.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I finished this chapter a while ago. But I've been trying to finish the sex chapter so I could put them up together. Now I'm realizing that it's not very nice to torment you. Therefore, this is up and later this week I'll put up the accompaniment. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I was laying on the bed, alone, and clothed in pajamas. The sheets were new, the room was basically empty, and the sun was high in the sky. The bathroom door opened and Nat walked out, pretty much completely naked except for the towel on his head. He smiled at me, taking the towel off his head. "Good morning," Nat said, walking over. He smiled at me, then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Get up, we're going to the beach today."

"You cleaned up?" I asked.

"Yea, I also gave you a nice bath and got you in clothes," he said. I got up, looking at his hanging dick, which was slowly getting hard. I smiled up at him. "Stop, I need to pee and you are not ruining that dream for me." He turned around and went back into the bathroom, making me laugh.

.

We spend all afternoon at the beach. Nat was surfing with Alex while Jess and I sat on the shore and watched the basketball game from last night. Surprisingly, Jess really liked basketball. Alex has come over with Nat in tow.

"I'm gonna go roast some burgers." Alex exclaimed, then ran back to the house.

"I guess I gotta go keep him from burning down the house," Jess said, then started walking up shore. I looked at Nat, who was watching me.

"Why didn't you go in the water?" Nat asked. "I would love to have seen you splashing around in there."

I rolled my eyes. "Mr. Nat, I do not appreciate your comments," I said. He smirked, stepping closer to me. I took a step back, but he continued advancing on me, until I fell in the sand. He laughed, standing over me. "Just help me up," I said, but he shook his head.

"You are still on punishment," Nat said. He got down, putting his knees on either side of me.

A few days later, we were back in New York. Today was waitress day. My car stopped working yesterday so Nat dropped me off and was picking me up. But my shift ended twenty minutes ago, and he was very late. I couldn't try calling him because if he was on his way, then calling would be a distraction from driving.

Until I got a lovely call from Jess. A call that made me drop and break my phone. I ran thirteen blocks, trying to convince myself that Jess was lying. I ran through the doors, seeing Alex and Jess both there. It was nearly 90 degrees, but I felt so cold. I was in tears and alone. The world around me faded. All I could think about was Nat. I cried for nearly three hours straight. And then we were moved from the A&E (Accident and Emergency) to the Inpatient Care.

I went after Alex and Jess. The room was dark and quiet except for the sound of the machines and my breathing. I walked slowly to the bed, seeing Nat laying in the center, unconscious. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I watched his chest rise and fall slowly. I sat in the chair next to his bed, took his hand in mine and cried.

.

 **At around 3:30 this afternoon, Nat Wolff, a local bartender, was struck on his motorcycle by a hit and run driver. Witnesses say that the car slammed into the back of the motorcycle, sending Wolff flying before he landed in the street, where he was then run over by the driver, who sped off after that. Wolff has multiples injures including three broken ribs, a punctured left lung, a break in his right ulna and femur, a severe concussion, and a small heart attack. Wolff has fallen into a coma as of 5:16 pm, and has not woken up. I'm Una Ashlten, channel six news.**

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it's so short. It just takes so long to write without error. Or at least a lot of error. I'm sorry. And I may not update for a long time again. Sorry.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't go to work for the next two weeks. Almost always, I sat in the hospital room with an unconscious Nat. The television was always on, but the volume was barely, and it was just on _Grey's Anatomy_ , cause that's my stress reliever show. There was some good news about Nat; he was breathing on his own. Plus, he was responding great to the treatments they were giving him. He would occasionally open his eyes and say something quietly, then he'd be unconscious again.

Sometimes I'd be able to make out the words, sometimes they were so quick and quiet I couldn't hear anything. It was a mix of "Rosie" "Love" "need you" and "evil." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I did know "Rosie." Back when I was small, my dad used to call me 'Rosie' because my cheeks were really red. I'm pretty sure Nat was referring to me, but I'm not sure.

A little after the second week, I was eating a yogurt and watching Grey's when a few of Nat's friends came by. There were two; one blonde and one brunette with a buzz cut. "Dude, Nat wasn't lying about dating a hot Asian," the blonde said, nudging the brunette.

In all fairness, I'm used to being called 'hot Asian' and 'sexy Asian.' Nowadays, only Nat calls me those things. I wave at the two, then I went back to my yogurt. "I'm David and this is Thomas," the blonde said, extending his hand. I shook it casually.

"Rosalina," I said.

"How's he doing?" Thomas asked, gesturing towards Nat.

"He responds to treatment but isn't waking up," I stated. "He was never in life support because he can breath on his own, and he talks in his sleep."

"How long's he been out?" David asked.

"Two weeks," I said. I looked at Nat, who just shifted in his sleep. "I wish he'd wake up." I said quietly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." David said. I pulled out my phone and went to the news video. "Did you see this? It was a serious accident."

As the video played, Thomas and David cringed and looked away. "Well, I think you should get out of this stuffy hospital," Thomas said. "I'm guessing you've been here non stop?"

"I can't leave," I said. "What if—"

"Yolo girl," Thomas said. "Just a few hours. Well just get out, relieve some stress, then we can come back here."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked cautiously.

"Get drunk of course," David exclaimed. "How long have you gone without a drink?"

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"We won't abuse you," David tried.

"We're just as stressed about this as you are, usually a beer or two helps," Thomas explained.

"No more than two," I stated. "And I'm not gonna change or anything. If I look to flawless, I'll attract guys which is what I don't want. And if either of you try any funny business—"

"We get it, now let's go!" David urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the chair.

"I also don't have a car right now," I added.

.

I had two drinks, a mango martini. I had a feeling one of us had to stay sober enough to drive, and that always ended up being me. And it was true. It took a lot to get Thomas and David out of there without them hooking up. Geez, guys are just...ugh. It was three hours later that I got back.

When I did, I went back to my usual seat and picked up my phone. Except, it wasn't mine. It was Nat's, and someone was calling him. The screen read: _Crazy-Ass Bitch (DON'T ANSWER)._ Then there was a warning for the picture. I was just curious, I wanted to know who was calling. So I may have answered. Don't worry, I didn't say anything.

"Hey Baby." That voice sounded so familiar. "You've been ignoring my texts lately. You weren't serious about being in a relationship, were you? I know you miss my pussy, she misses you too. I just want some more action. I can hear you breathing on the other end, Baby. But, if you aren't gonna answer, just make sure you don't tell Rosalina about what happen, Kay? I'll call you later, love you."

Who the fuck was that?

Why the fuck was this bitch calling MY man?

What she mean by 'serious about being in a relationship'?

I wanna know who this bitch is so I CAN FUCKING KILL HER!

And how the fuck she know who I am and tell him not to tell me about something?

Why the fuck did she sound so fucking familiar?

Grrrrr. I'm so...UUUGGGH!

* * *

 **A/N: Rosalina is fuming. Wonder who's messing with her man? Jk, I know who. But you guys can guess in a review. Seriously, leave a review. I wanna know what you think!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoooxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was gonna wait weeks to update this as a little tease, keep ya in suspense. But then I thought, if you're excited, I'll update. So here it is, the big reveal! :D!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

I know I should beaming that Nat's awake now and doing great. But who was that who called him, what was she talking about, and why does that voice sound so familiar? Nat would know, by do I wanna sound like a possessive girlfriend who stalks his phone? Well really, I just answered it. I don't even know the password.

"You okay?" Nat asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "And don't lie, I can see it on your face."

I sighed, then explained everything that had happened. He seemed to get more frustrated as I went, until I reached the end. "Well, the crazy ass bitch is you crazy ass friend, Kristina." Nat said. "She fucking tried to fuck me before I was on my way to pick you up and I got so fucking mad and—"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I used to date her back in high school," Nat started. "Then she fucked me over with this football player with a bigger dick or whatever, and then fucking dumped me like I did something wrong. And she's been wanted to get back together for a year now and I kept saying no. Then I started seeing you and she thought I was just trying to get back at her at first, and continuously tried to fuck me whenever you weren't around. She even told me she gave all your ex-boyfriends date-rape drugs do she could fuck them and play innocent when you found out. Luck that I have a very strong will against drugs or else she would've fucked me too.

"And then when I was gonna pick you up a while ago, I left my phone at your place. So I went back to get it and she opened the door completely naked and tried to fuck me again, I got really mad and stormed out and then yea. I was gonna tell you right away, but then some shit went down."

"Nat, I don't know what to say," I said.

"Well, I was thinking about catching some Z's, but if you wanna talk I'll gladly engage in conversation," Nat said, looking at me.

"You should get some rest," I said.

"Okay, but I sleep better when you're lying with me," he said with a goofy grin. I sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you?" I asked.

"Your love could never harm me," he said, making me groan.

"You're so fucking cheesy," I said, climbing onto the bed and laying down. He used his left to move his right arm around my shoulder.

"Did you miss this?" Nat whispered, then kissed my temple.

"I am always longing for this, crazy as it sounds," I whispered back.

"It's not crazy," he said sleepily, then mumbled something. I turned to ask what he said, but he was already asleep.

I didn't hav a dream, just a lot of questions. Maybe Nat might be able to answer them, but he's asleep. He doesn't get discharged until tomorrow, so we won't really have a chance to talk to him in total private until tomorrow. I sighed, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

Nat was laying on the couch in his apartment, dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. He just got off the phone with his job and I just came back with his lunch. My car was still busted, so I was driving around his car with very strong warning. "Thank you," he said as I handed him the bag of McDonald's.

"I may have eaten almost all the fries during the drive," I said, making him laugh. "Can you maybe tell me more about the whole Kristina thing?" He nodded, eating what was left of the fries.

"It was a long time ago," he started. "Like five years ago. I was still in college then, and my friend Thomas said I needed to take a break from school and focus on love for a while. So he set me up on a blind date with his ex-girlfriend, Kristina. I hadn't been on a date since I was a sophomore in high school—"

"Wait," I said.

"Don't interrupt the story," Nat said. "I general did like the date, but wasn't gonna be rude and tell her there. I was way to nice, and it bit me in the face. Thomas had been seeing this new chick and apparently I was used to make him jealous, then Kristina fucking drugged Thomas and fucked him. Thomas, being the great friend he is, told me asap, and then I went to talk to Kristina about it and _she_ got mad and fucking dumped me.

"Years and years later, she started bugging me again saying how sorry she was and how she wanted things to work out and some other shit. I kept saying no, then a little after that I started seeing you and she thought it was just to get her jealous, and kept trying to fucking fuck me. And yea, that's about it."

"How come you never told me you used to go or with her?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't want you to have to deal with that kind of baggage, I'm sorry," Nat said, taking my hand. "I swear I was gonna tell you that day, but you know what happened."

I rolled my thumb around the back of his hand, the only noise being him eating. "Could I stay here for a while?" I asked quietly. "I don't wanna go back to my place for a little."

"Baby, you're always welcome here," Nat said reassuringly. He then sighed, saying, "If it helps, you can move in."

"Move in?" I asked kinda nervously.

"I mean, you don't have to, it's just cause of the whole thing that's happened—"

"Nat, it's okay," I said, cutting him off. "Thank you. You are the sweetest person ever, I'd love to move in."

He let out a breath, then said, "Okay good. Just not until I'm healed. I wanna help."

"That could take forever," I whined, making him laugh. "Fine, I'll wait. But I wanna play with your meat right now."

He chuckled, then said, "You wanna fuck?" I nodded eagerly, making him laugh heartedly. "I can't, I can't even stand."

"I wanna ride you," I said, making him laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm no longer doing sex scenes for this story. Don't kill me! It just seems a bit unnecessary now and then. It's really hard an other excuses I can't think of right away. So sorry :'(**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I just get really distracted and now I have like eight million stories in progress. So what I'm gonna do, focus on one story at a time. Currently, I'm focusing on finishing this one. Mainly cause it's almost over. I know, sad, but all things must come to an end. Then we'll see what I do next, either _My_ _Everything_ or _Making a Better Girl_. You decide!**

 **Let's recap what's happened in the first eight chapters: Rosalina was cheated on with her best friend. She met a guy who worked at a bar, slept with him, and started a relationship with him. The guy, Nat, got in a terrible car accident, where Rosalina found out that he has a previous relationship with her best friend, who was deliberately ruining her love life. And now..**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Two days later, I went back to work. When I got back, Nat had a visitor; Kristina. It took a lot to keep me from going straight at her and killing her. I went over, a frown clear on my face. Nat looked at me like a just saved his life. "Hi Nat, how was your day?" I asked.

"She found the spare key and busted in," Nat said, frowning. "She's been here for an hour, where were you?"

"I was at work, remember?" I said.

"I've needed to pee for a while now, she's been keeping me captive," Nat said. "I couldn't even call the cops cause she stole my phone."

"You're tasking like I'm not right here," Kristina said.

"Get away from my boyfriend," I said, glaring at her. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, while I'm fucking mad at you?"

"Why are you mad at me?" Kristina asked innocently.

"I know what you did, because Nat is honest and told me the truth," I said. "I saw you texting him. Did you think he wouldn't tell me? How long did you think you could last ruining every fucking relationship I've ever been in?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristina said.

"Don't give me that shit!" I yelled angrily. "How dumb do you think I am? I'm not a fucking idiot, Kristina. You've been fucking up my life, and you fucked up your relationship with Nat and your jealous and won't let me be happy. That's fucked up, so I suggest you get out right fucking now before I tear your fucking head off."

"Come on—" I growled, causing her to run out. I growled again, then groaned, then sank down to my knees, breaking down into tears. I felt something on my hair, pulling me to the couch.

"Rosalina," Nat said in a gentle voice. I rested my head on my side, making him wince slightly.

I sniffed, then said, "Sorry," and started to move away. He pulled me back, holding on tightly.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Nat said.

"But you're hurt," I stated.

"I don't care," Nat said. "Come here." He pulled me in tighter, and a gave in, melting in his embrace.

A few days later, Nat told me to dress nicer than usual because his father was coming so Nat could beg him to pay to fix his motorcycle. Mainly cause Nat couldn't work, which meant he wouldn't really have the bunch of money needed to fix his motorcycle, so he was gonna ask his dad for some money. And since I was always with Nat, I couldn't just be in my sweats like I usually am.

I put on dark blue jeans with black and white sneakers, a faded pink long sleeved shirt, and my hair up in a ponytail. "Look at you," Nat said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him, sitting next to him on the couch. "You look beautifully casual," Nat said, sitting up.

"You are so _painfully_ romantic, Wolff," I teased, kissing his nose.

"Alright, make me look like a pathetic guy who can't do anything for himself," Nat said.

"So you always?" I joked, making him laugh.

I got up, reaching for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them. "Why?" Nat asked. "Not that it doesn't turn me on extensively."

"Well, your side is still bandaged up, and you can see a bruise on your chest." I explained. "So we could just say that the shirt was irritating your skin."

"Makes sense," Nat said, nodding along.

"And, look tired," I said.

"I am tired, I've been staying up all night to watch you," he said.

"You didn't have to," I said. "Nat, why did you deprive yourself of sleep? That's not good."

"I can sleep when I'm dead," Nat said like it was nothing. I rolled my eyes, then heard a knock at the door. I jumped over the couch, quickly walking to the door. When I opened it was I greeted by the legendary Mr. Sonny Wolff, who gave me a warm smile.

"You must be the famous Rosalina Nat keeps telling everyone about," Mr. Wolff said, making me blush.

"Nat talks about me?" I asked more to myself. "Come on in. Nat's just on the couch."

We made our way to Nat, who was scrolling through the tv listing. "Hola papi," Nat said, glancing up at his father. "I see you've met Rosalina."

"You've finally found yourself someone good for you," Mr. Wolff said, making Nat chuckle. He then winced slightly, which looked genuine.

"Rosalina, could you do me a favor and get me my medication? My side is hurt," Nat said.

"Sure," I said, heading to the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"This jackass driver tried to kill me," Nat said, laughing painfully. "Gladly I'm alive. But sadly, my baby was crushed."

"Nat, did you ask me here to ask for money?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"Daddy, I need my motorcycle," Nat whined. "And I can't pay with my money cause I can't work cause I'm injured. Daddy pwease?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You sound like a baby," I said, laughing.

"Rosalina, you're not helping," he said.

"You're a grown man begging you father," I said.

"Rosalina!" Nat exclaimed.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You make it so hard to be mad," Nat grumbled. I went back over to him, pushing the pill into his mouth. He began sucking on the straw that was in the glass of water I brought, swallowing the pill.

"I'll pay you back later," Nat said. "It's barely even anything really."

"How much is it Nathaniel?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"Just a couple hundred...thousand," Nat said, adding the last part quietly.

"Nat..."

"Three hundred forty two thousand, five hundred twenty one dollars and fourteen cents," Nat said.

"Are you buying a whole new motorcycle?" Mr. Wolff asked in shock.

"It was really bad. I've been laying here for days," Nat exclaimed. "Dad, please. I need my motorcycle. It's my third favorite thing in the world."

"I will give you half," Mr. Wolff said.

"But—"

"And I'm revoking your BMW privileged until you can pay me back."

"Then how am I gonna get to work once I recover?" Nat asked.

"Ask your girlfriend to drive you around, the keys." I reached into my pocket and tossed him the keys.

"She's full of gas, just filled it up this morning." I said.

"You were letting your girlfriend drive your car?"

"Her car is in the shop, she needs a way to get around."

"I'll see you next time you wanna beg for something." his dad called, heading to the door. "Nice meeting you Rosalina."

"You too," I called back. I turned back to Nat, who was pretending to be mad at me.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten anything," I said.

"He took away my car," Nat pouted, making me laugh. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too," I said, kidding his nose.

* * *

 **A/N: So, one more chapter after this, and then it's finished. It'll be more like a epilogue but still. Let me know which story to finish working on after this! And review! Love them, negative and positive!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

 _two months later..._

Even though my car was good as new, I still ride to work on the back of Nat's motorcycle. He healed up a few weeks ago and was eager to get back to riding. I hadn't really talked to or seem Kristina since then, except when I was moving out, where she kept trying to talk to me. Something I was not going to do.

I became a full time worker at the party planning place, which meant I no longer worked at the restaurant. As for Nat, he became a music teacher (which was really surprising, I didn't know he was musically talented), which meant he moved working at the bar to weekends, and eventually stopped working there.

Our lives went on like anyone else's would've. In a few years time, we got married, then a little after that, we started or own family. And decided to keep he story of how we met to ourselves. That's not really something you wanna tell your children.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. Sorry. But, be on be lookout for updates in other stories!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **(p.s.: final thoughts? Lemme know)**


End file.
